Bill Cipher, rey de reyes
by Lector-Z
Summary: Una colección de oneshots de Gravity Falls, donde el triángulo de un solo ojo hará de las suyas de una u otra forma.
1. Ritual prohibido

**Bienvenidos a este fic de Gravity Falls. Ésta es una gran serie, con una historia muy creativa. Pero por más que intentaba, no se me ocurría nada para homenajearlo a mi manera. Sin embargo, el ojo de su antagonista principal vino a mis sueños, diciéndome** **«Haz un trato conmigo y te prometeré el éxito»... ¡Que mentira! Bill Cipher tiene una historia que se puede aprovechar, así que él será el protagonista para este día.  
**

 **Aquí uniré 2 oneshots no relacionados sobre el triángulo sádico, asi que, como acostumbro, espero lo disfruten.  
**

* * *

Nuestros antepasados siempre nos lo advirtieron. Debimos respetar la naturaleza y la vida que la tierra nos ha entregado.

Nunca nos preguntamos por qué y terminamos por olvidar la sabiduría que nos ha sido transmitida a travez de las generaciones. Ahora lo sabemos, pero ya es tarde, nuestra ceguera espiritual nos llevó a nuestro final.

Un ser de un solo ojo, similar a una punta de lanza hecha de oro brillante, que al igual que un fantasma, no lo puedes tocar porque no está hecho de nada existente en este mundo. «La realidad es una ilusión, el universo es un holograma» son las enigmáticas palabras de esa entidad.

Tan poderoso como un dios, pero tan cruel con los seres vivientes. Él puede cumplir tus más anhelados y desalmados deseos, porque para él, no hay límites. Para ello, debes ofrecer algo valioso a cambio: debes dar tu ser como ofrenda, la que usará como un nexo para llegar a convivir con nosotros y traer la destrucción. Esa entidad, al igual que un niño con los insectos, se divierte viendo cómo reaccionan a las múltiples calamidades que somete a los desafortunados escogidos.

El ritual prohibido para invocar al demiurgo, consiste en un simple dibujo circular, donde en el centro destacará su figura. Alrededor del círculo, que representa la posición del cielo, se dibujan 10 símbolos. Nadie sabe que significan, nuestros antepasados solo sabían que eran «símbolos de destrucción y símbolos de creación». Al recitar un conjuro, el cual que los sabios han tratado de ocultar a través del tiempo, sientes como todo y todos a tu alrededor se detienen, pero tú te sigues moviendo, sabrás que el conjuro ha funcionado porque tu instinto te llevara a pronunciar una palabra inentendible unas cuantas veces. Observarás a una diminuta criatura que se muestra inofensiva, que se ofrece con una aparente bondad a cumplir tu deseo. Sin embargo, se trata del demiurgo sin compasión por la vida, que engaña al invocador para convertirlo en parte de su oscuro propósito.

Siempre se nos advirtió, pero uno de los nuestros fue cegado por la avaricia, descubrió el conjuro y trajo la calamidad. Estaba tan sediento de poder que jamás escucho a los espíritus, aprendió a realizar el ritual prohibido y trajo al demonio de un solo ojo hacia nosotros. Su alma fue consumida y el ente habita su cuerpo, con el que logró invocar a sus guardianes, seres grotescos y malvados a su entera merced.

Ahora todos tememos por nuestras vidas, ya no hay futuro para nosotros. Realicen plegarias a los dioses para sobrevivir, para su futuro, aunque parezca que la muerte asecha cerca de nosotros. Espero puedan llevar este escrito a las generaciones venideras, estoy orando para que la vida continúe luego de...

 **(El resto del texto se ha perdido, pero por las últimas palabras, se deduce que estaba a punto de terminar)**


	2. Mis amigos

**En principio, había dicho que acá pondría solo 2 oneshots, pero mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más situaciones se me ocurrían para las aventuras de Bill, el triángulo iluminado. Así que cambié de opinión y decidí por ir juntando más historias cortas sobre este cruel antagonista: oneshots, drabbles, lo que sea.**

 **Espero que los disfruten.**

* * *

Los guardias encargados de vigilar a los criminales habían caído. Se trataban de 11 criaturas incontrolables, de lo más pintorescas y amorfas, de todos los tamaños y colores, aunque era algo bastante común en el reino bidimensional.

Se encontraban aprisionados en un enorme espacio con aspecto de teseracto, recubierto por una burbuja de plasma aún más grande, que le daba una forma similar a una bola de nieve con una casita en su interior y la cual alteraba el flujo del tiempo. Prisiones de esta clase, eran capaces de mantener a cientos de criaturas en completa imposibilidad de escapar o sobreponerse a los guardias, principalmente por las propiedades del teseracto, que al tratarse de un objeto de cuarta dimensión, era más que suficiente para mantener a seres de la segunda dimensión en una especie de suspensión en el tiempo. Eran pocos los que podían atravesarlo a voluntad, generalmente debían ser criaturas con privilegios especiales, otorgados por el ente creador de la dimensión, el cual entregaba parte de sus poderes y, como en una escala de mandos, era representación de autoridad.

No obstante, la prisión no fue útil para contener a los revoltosos, muchos de ellos provenientes de otras dimensiones, quienes no eran afectados por las propiedades físicas de la prisión y pudieron realizar un motín, obteniendo control absoluto del lugar. Se convirtieron en los líderes y los guardias, seres negros parecidos a hombres de palos dibujados por niños, no tenían la capacidad de hacerles frente.

A pesar de ello, no eran gran cosa para Bill Cipher y Cib-Tzolkin, quienes aparecieron en el medio sin mostrar preocupación alguna.

Bill Cipher, Un triángulo volador amarillo, con dibujos que le daban un parecido a una pirámide con patas. No tenía boca ni nariz, solo destacaba un solo ojo, una diminuta corbata tipo mariposa, sobrero de copa negro y un bastón. Este ser era singular: entre sus habilidades, podía detener el tiempo, viajar a otras dimensiones de manera parcial y cambiar los corazones de las criaturas, es decir, persuadirlos a hacer los que ordenara, aunque esto último era más por la excelsa labia que poseía.

En tanto, Cib-Tzolkin, una criatura con enorme influencia en el reino bidimensional, servía como una suerte de «amigo personal» de Bill, a pesar que este último mantenía su distancia. Visualmente se asemejaba a una suerte de buitre antropomórfico carmesí, con una forma semejante a los dibujos de las culturas maya y azteca.

Ambos seres ingresaron a la prisión a castigar a esos entes que intentaban amotinarse. Entre los 2, se acordaron que solo uno se encargaría de la molestia. Ellos lo consideraban un asunto de poca importancia, así que el encargado del asunto fue decidido en un juego de «cara o sello» con una moneda de materia negra sólida, la cual ganó el triángulo.

—Oigan, no hagan eso —indicó Bill, con simpatía—, no imaginarán las cosecuencia que deberán pagar.

Los bandidos, confiados de su superioridad en número, rieron a carcajadas por el aparentemente ingenuo comentario del triángulo volador.

—Miren —habló el invasor que tomó el liderazgo, un hexágono volador rojo, que solo posee bigote y boca, llamado Hectorgon—, el nacho brillante nos está pidiendo detenernos.

Las risas aumentaron. Los guardias estaban temerosos, no así Bill ni Cib-Tzolkin.

—¡Queremos un combate real, y miren lo que nos traen! —Dijo Chupete, un feo demonio bebé color gris oscuro, cuya enorme cabezas con cuernos negros de ternero abarcaba más de la mitad de su cuerpo. Además poseía unos ojos de brillo rojizo, una cruz en su frente y un chupete en su ombligo.

—¡Nos trajeron un par de bebés para divertirnos! —Dijo un ogro verde, con unos particulares ojos negros, similares a bolas de billar. De hecho, por ese detalle, sus compañeros le llamaban Bola 8.

El buitre carmesí comenzó a reír a carcajadas, porque consideró el comentario de Bola 8 como francamente estúpido. El ogro lo miró molesto y Bill solo puso mirada de póker.

—Deberías calmarte, grandulón —aconsejó el triángulo con sombrero, poniendo su mano en forma de pistola—. insultarnos no te ayudará a salir ileso. Piénsenlo con calma, ustedes nos caen bien. No quisiéramos darles una paliza innecesaria.

—Ay, el triangulito lindo tiene razón —dijo Pyronica, con falsa ternura—. No quisiera manchar su sombrerito, sino su mamá se va a enfadar.

Pyronica era una demonio humanoide color rosa que usaba capa. Poseía cabeza enorme y redonda con cuernos, un ojo redondo, boca con dientes chuecos y de brazos y piernas cubiertos de una llama blanca, similares a prendas de vestir. Para sus compañeros y otras criaturas que la conocían, representaba un deleite visual inalcanzable para sus repulsivas figuras. Fue por ello que muchos de los bandidos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver que, con total seguridad y descaro, Bill le tomó su mano caballerosamente:

—Lo que más me llama la atención, es que una belleza como tú se esté comportando como una malcriada con delirios de anarquista.

El triángulo llevó la mano de una ofuscada Pyronica hacia sí mismo y, al no poseer labios, simuló besarla. Ésta se sorprendió e inmediatamente llevó su mano libre hacia su cara, poniendo una sonrisa coqueta y un gesto de sentirse halagada.

Casi todo el grupo, humillado por ver como un cualquiera hacía con su musa, lo que ellos jamás se atrevieron hacer, se airó por ese acto de provocación, pero más escandalosamente, Xanthar, un monstruo gigantesco similar a un gorila con cara de pan de molde, sin ninguno de los sentidos faciales -llámese nariz, boca, ojos…-. El primate golpeaba el suelo con tanta fuerza que podía sentirse fuertes vibraciones en el piso.

—¡Cálmate, Xanthar! —Dijo el monstruo Lámpara de Lava con Sombrero, uno de los pocos que se mantenía calmo— ¡Es eso lo que está buscando de nosotros!

Otros que hacían notar su ira eran Dientes, ente con forma de placa dental con patas y brazos, que hacia rechinar su enorme dentadura; Cerradura, un ser celeste con una enorme cabeza adornada por una clásica cerradura de llave antigua, que miraba como un desquiciado a Bill; finalmente, Monstruo de 88 Caras, un… monstruo de 88 caras..., que había puesto el ceño fruncido en todos sus rostros.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Bola 8 empujó a Pyronica y usó toda su fuerza en un despiadado puñetazo, que atravesó a Bill a centímetros por debajo de su ojo. El líder Hectorgon, feliz de la acción del ogro, le pidió a éste que girara su brazo, con tal de hacer retorcer a su víctima de dolor en la peor manera posible.

—¡Siéntelo, maldito imbécil! ¡Este es tu final!

—¡Ay, ay, que dolor! —gritó Bill, en un tono exageradamente falso—. ¡Me parece que veo la luz! ¡Ah, no, se está alejando! ¡Espera, está volviendo! ¡Espera, no! ¡Decídete, ¿vienes o no vienes?!

Bola 8 lo miraba pasmado porque no esperaba tal gesto. Los guardias aún no comprendían del todo por el miedo y Cib-Tzolkin solo reía con arrogancia.

»¡Ay, que dolor, que do-ya, basta de exagerar!

El poderoso triangulo amarillo solo tuvo que tocar el antebrazo del ogro para dejarlo inmóvil. Luego de soltarse y sacudirse un poco, ante la mirada de espasmo de los bandidos, llevó sus manos al agujero que le formó el puñetazo y se regeneró en un instante, volviendo a colocar en su lugar su diminuta corbata negra de mariposa.

Aunque los demás dudaban, fue el grito vehemente de Forma Amorfa, un ser de cuadritos de colores con ojos, semejante a un cubo Rubik, el que los motivó abalanzarse sobre Bill. Por desgracia, éste solo hizo un chasquido de dedos para paralizarlos a todos en el aire. Por más que lo intentaran, lo único que podían hacer era mover sus ojos, sus labios y, en parte, su cabeza.

—Oye, Bill —hablo Cib para llamar su atención—, deja de jugar con ellos. ¿Por qué no los desintegras de una vez?

Luego de mirar a su compañero, el triángulo volador miró a sus potenciales víctimas amenazadoramente. Les apuntó con su dedo, el cual emitía un brillo que les auguraba una ejecución segura.

—¡No, por favor! —dijo con desesperación Kryptos, un rombo volador color gris con pies y brazos delgados, un diminuto ojo en la punta superior, boca con dientes de conejo y un dibujo de un compás—. ¡Estamos arrepentidos de nuestro mal comportamiento! ¿No es así, Bola 8? ¡Di que sí!

El ogro movió su cabeza repetitivamente, con tal de asentir al rombo.

»¿Lo vio? ¡Por favor, lleguemos a un trato!

Sin embargo, Bill Cipher no parecía dispuesto a escucharlos, la luz que emitía en su dedo se hacía más amplia y cegadora. Cuando parecía que el final llegaba para los criminales, Bill disparó de su dedo, unas inofensivas serpentinas que cayeron sobre ellos.

—¡Ja! ¡Era broma! ¡Por supuesto que están perdonados, compañeros!

Los guardias no entendieron que había pasado, los rebeldes tampoco. Estaban demasiado asustados como para siquiera hablar, además que aún permanecían bajo el conjuro de Bill. Éste los examinó un momento, mientras les ponía con su ojo una mirada penetrante. Se puso en frente de Bola 8:

»¿Te cuento un secreto, grandulón?: si hubieses atravesado mi ojo, créeme que les hubiera mostrado un lado que no desearían ver de mí. Les digo esto porque quiero entablar un lazo de confianza con ustedes, estamos en pleno proceso de consolidación y no queremos arruinarlo por una rabieta.

Los bandidos supieron que no podía combatir con esa fuerza tan arrolladora, así que se decidieron a obedecer su mandato. Un nuevo chasquido de dedos los liberó de su parálisis, luego Bill y su compañero soltaron una carcajada. Sin saber el motivo, Hectorgon también los acompañó, seguido por Bola 8, Cerradura y el resto de los afortunados bandidos.

—¡Gracias por su compasión, señor! —dijo Kryptos, halagando a Bill para salvar su pellejo—. ¡Siempre confié que fuese una entidad generosa!

—Como dijiste, fue un trato, y me gusta hacer tratos con los demás. Creo que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, me sentiría mal si —éste miró a Pyronica— desintegrara a la mayor representación de la belleza que he conocido.

El triángulo amarillo cerraba reiteradamente su ojo.

»Por cierto, te estoy haciendo un guiño… con mi único ojo.

Pyronica nuevamente mostró una sonrisa coqueta, mientras Xanthar, Dientes y Cerradura se enojaron nuevamente, siendo controlados por Monstruo Lámpara de Lava.

—¡Ja!... y la situación está bajo control —dijo Cib-Tzolkin—. ¿Vieron, tarados? No fueron más que unos habladores.

Cuando el buitre carmesí y los guardias se alejaron, Bill miró de reojo y emuló una risa macabra:

—De hecho… ustedes son perfectos para mi humilde proyecto personal. Así que para comenzar a entablar nuestros lazos, quiero que todos ustedes hagan algo por mí… mis amigos.

Bill Cipher, el triángulo de atributos cercanos a lo divino, tenía un deseo, uno que implicaba ir en contra de todo lo establecido. Aquello significaría pagar un alto precio moral y espiritual, sin embargo, su ambición y su egoísmo podían más. Sabía muy bien que encontraría en ellos un ingrediente que daría un delicioso sabor a su cruzada decisiva. Estaba dispuesto a jugar todas sus cartas, no quería otra cosa más, solo quería convertirse en…

El rey de reyes.


	3. Promesa de venganza

**Continuamos con las aventuras del nacho sagrado de Gravity Falls, que, según mi visión, influenció a la humanidad y movió los hilos en los sucesos más trascendentales en la historia. El siguiente relato toma cierta referencia de lo que acabo de explicar. También posee cierto romanticismo, pero no tiene nada que ver con que lo esté publicando en el día de los enamorados, es solo coincidencia.  
**

 **Como me es costumbre, me dispongo a responder el siguiente comentario:**

 **Zhenia Estrada25** **: Gracias. Espero lograr cosas igual o más interesantes para la presente colección de historias, ya que tengo muchas ideas a desarrollar.  
**

 **Ahora sí, espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

 _Siglo XIII_

—¡BIIIIIILL! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS, MALDITO DEMONIO?!

Un respetado noble se adentraba, nuevamente, en el aparentemente interminable bosque en donde encontró aquella criatura, quién le ofrecía todo lo que él siempre había soñado.

El desafortunado había encontrado, casualmente, una curiosa piedra de color negro, con la forma de un triángulo, unos grabados de un ojo y unas líneas debajo, las que simulaban las formas de unos ladrillos, dándole un aspecto de una pirámide con un enorme ojo vigilante( ***** ). Debajo de la piedra, había un tallado que asemejaba la constelación de Orión y unas letras incomprensibles. Cuando la tocó, sintió como el tiempo se detenía a su alrededor, para después ver como un ente volador con forma de triángulo dorado, similar a la piedra, surgiese en frente. La entidad mostró gentileza e inmediatamente ofreció su poder para cumplir sus anhelados deseos. Aunque el noble parecía atemorizado por lo que parecía ser un demonio, su aparentemente dócil apariencia y su simpatía, lo fue convenciendo lentamente de reunirse de nuevo con él y, posteriormente, hacer un trato que lo vincularía espiritualmente.

Cada vez que requería de la gracia divina de Bill Cipher, el triángulo mencionado, se adentraba en el bosque para llegar a la piedra, con la que podía mantener contacto con él. El noble permitía que poseyera su cuerpo, de manera que le otorgase la libertad parcial de moverse en el mundo terrenal y lograse hazañas que, para un humano, son imposibles. Aunque el humano, un condecorado caballero medieval, era un hábil combatiente, con la posesión de Bill, se desempeñó solemnemente en combate contra los bárbaros que deseaban invadir el reino, ganando una reputación que se extendió a kilómetros. Las hazañas de Abner Munro, el hombre que recibió la gracia de aquél espíritu, lo hizo merecedor de grandes riquezas. Ya en la cima, sintió que ya no necesitaba de la divinidad que le dio todo y lo abandonó abruptamente.

Dicen que el precio por pactar con el diablo es el alma misma y esa no era la excepción. Abner lo sabía: el ser le pidió como pago una réplica gigante de la piedra negra, en el centro del reino, y posteriormente, llevar la original y posicionarla en frente de la réplica. Las razones del porqué hacerlo eran un misterio que el fantasma jamás aclaró, pero intuía que no se trataba de nada bueno. Al menos, se sintió confiado, porque solo tocando la piedra podía comunicarse con la criatura dorada. Estaba en una parte inaccesible del bosque, donde cayó forzosamente durante una batalla, ya no necesitaba más de su poder, dejó de asistir al lugar por un año, creyendo que lograría la hazaña de un mortal engañando al mismísimo demiurgo.

Fue una fatídica noche cuando el pasado persiguió al noble: su corazón siempre le perteneció a una princesa pura y casta, de un largo cabello color miel y enormes ojos como diamantes, la que deseaba desposar, pero que los caminos de la vida hicieron separar al entregar su mano a un respetado príncipe de otro reino, con el propósito de crear alianzas. Cuando se encontraba alejado de la gente, lamentado del infortunio que le tocó vivir, un cuervo aleteó sus alas para llegar al frente del guerrero maldecido. Abner se espantó al reconocer esos penetrantes ojos dorados, los que desaparecieron cuando el ente abandonó el ave espiritada para cambiar de cuerpo.

—¡Viejo amigo! —dijo con sarcasmo Bill—. Tanto tiempo sin verte, te extrañe en todo el año que no volviste a verme, tanto que vine a visitarte.

—¡Bill! —dijo el exaltado noble—. ¡¿Cómo llegaste acá?!

Para que Bill pudiese espiritar a un ser pensante, el posible anfitrión debía aceptar los términos que el triángulo ofrecía, luego, como aceptación del pacto, se estrechaban las manos. Muchas veces, la divinidad engañaba a su contraparte con promesas que jamás cumpliría. Solo en ese entonces, el ente podía ingresar a entera voluntad. Con Abner, no fue necesario, debido a que desde el instante que se conocieron, habían hecho un pacto, uno que el guerrero medieval jamás puso término. Más bien, huyó y no cumplió con su parte.

—Es hora de saldar cuentas, Abner.

Inmediatamente, Bill ingresó al familiar cuerpo del noble y su alma original fue expulsada de sorpresa, mientras que el cuervo que usó como anfitrión, sacudió su cabeza y se fue volando del lugar. Abner trató de recuperar su cuerpo sin resultado. Bill le mostró una sonrisa sádica y permitió ver todo lo que iba a hacer. Bill sabía de sus sentimientos a la princesa que le había jurado lealtad, por las confesiones que éste le hacía. En un instante, se acercó a ella estando a solas, para entablar un amistoso diálogo, el que fue pasando a algo más. Bill Cipher buscó seducir a la princesa con su simpatía y halagos, y esta, la cual se descubrió en ese instante que sentía algo por el gran guerrero Abner Munro, no opuso discrepancia alguna y se dejó llevar por la proposición apasionada, sin medir las consecuencias de una infidelidad.

Se adentraron en una habitación privada a las orillas del reino, donde nadie circulaba. El acto carnal fue consumado con Bill en el cuerpo de Abner, y este último, impotente de detener al demonio de un solo ojo, gritó con rabia, mientras más intenso era el grito, más enfermiza era la risa de Bill, indistinguible por la oscuridad. Al terminar, el triángulo desapareció y el noble pudo volver a su cuerpo. Su rabia era tal que lo único que deseaba era tomar una espada y clavársela a la «infiel» princesa, que no sabía de la posesión sufrida de su amante, y matar como sea a ese demonio dorado.

Se levantaba para vestirse y cumplir con su instinto, una dulce voz vino de cerca:

—Abner —dijo la noble princesa, ocultando su desnudez con una manta, preocupada por la repentina reacción de su amado.

La princesa tomó delicadamente la cara de Abner, para luego darle un largo y apasionado beso. El último se impresionó.

»Estuve guardando mi castidad para un hombre de corazón noble y valiente, no para los caprichos de mi padre, el rey. Lo guardé para ti, querido Abner Munro.

Ese beso calmó el deseo por castigarla por un crimen que no sabía que cometió.

—Vuelve con los demás —dijo el caballero, esforzándose por aparentar tranquilidad—, te juro que nos volveremos a ver, aunque sea en secreto.

La princesa obedeció y volvió a besarlo con pasión antes de irse. Abner estuvo unos minutos mirando al suelo, sosteniendo una espada, su fiel espada, y empuñándola con una rigidez absurda. Luego salió del reino a «hablar» con su viejo compañero por su crueldad.

 **—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

Con su fiel espada en mano, llegó a la piedra de la perdición y, sin meditar, comenzó a golpearla como un ser endemoniado, liberando toda la ira contenida. Con cada golpe, unas chispas se formaban, pero todo era inútil. Por más que se esforzara, no lograba hacerle ningún rasguño.

—Ay, Abner —dijo Bill, quien apareció repentinamente al costado del desdichado guerrero, el cual se sobresaltó —, que manera de malgastar tu energía.

—¡Maldito Bill! ¡Te destruiré!

—Oye, pero si te dije que era la forma de pagar tu deuda pendiente de hace un año. Considérala saldada, puedes poner fin al pacto, si quieres.

—¡Me utilizaste!... ¡y desfloraste a mi amada!

Abner, en un ataque de ira, volvió a empuñar su espada y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas y un par de veces más, la piedra con la que Bill se revelaba. El caballero se frustró al ver que la piedra seguía intacta, sin un solo indicio de daño, mientras su espada, con la que usó en decenas de batallas, se apreciaba su desgaste. Bill, al no poseer sus sentidos visibles además de su único ojo, emuló una sonrisa entrecerrándolo.

—Es inútil, Abner. Esa piedra fue creada por tu especie hace miles de años, usando un ritual mágico poderoso. No existe forma alguna de destruirla.

El iluso, de frente a la piedra mientras le daba la espalda al triángulo divino, con la cabeza gacha y mirada abatida, soltó su fiel espada al suelo.

»Además, te hice un favor: la chica esa, ¿viste cómo me miró?

El caballero lo miró con ira.

»Es decir, te miró a ti. Es tu cuerpo después de todo.

—Malnacido, excremento del diablo mismo. Me obligaste a ver cómo te apoderaste de ella en carne y te burlas de mí, además.

—Mira el lado bueno: todos estarán de acuerdo, cualquier persona dirá que Abner Munro fue quien la hizo mujer y quien tiene su amor… aunque estaba destinada a pertenecer a otro tipo, a lo mejor debí pensar ese detalle antes de cogérmela.

—Eres un demonio —dijo Abner, con una sonrisa de resignación —, fui un estúpido al dejarme engañar por tus palabras. Fue mi error el no haberme dado cuenta antes.

—Sí, eso lo escucho muy seguido —dijo Bill, mirando sus manos.

—Con mayor razón, debo de destruirte. Me prometí hacerlo, y cumplo mis promesas.

El resignado noble sintió un sonido de agua fluyendo, en las cercanías había un río de una moderada profundidad y corriente rápida. Comenzó a contemplar con mayor interés, e instintivamente, tomó la piedra triangular, relativamente pesada, pero que la fuerza del leal guerrero era capaz de soportar.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó la entidad, ante la curiosa acción.

Abner se mantuvo callado. Estaba llegando al río.

»Aaaah, ahora comprendo tu plan… Oye, ¿no quieres, acaso, escuchar como poseí al cuervo? Era un animal sin conciencia, no me fue nada fácil.

No recibió respuesta alguna del humano.

»No lograrás nada. Es posible que no pueda contactar a nadie bajo ese río, pero tengo miles, millones de artefactos como ese, repartidos en todo el mundo, en donde puedo aparecer con toda libertad. ¡Cualquier iluso tomará un artefacto y yo lo manipularé como se me dé la gana, como lo hice contigo!

Abner vio el reflejo de la luna al mirar abajo. Notó que había llegado al río y se preparaba para lanzar la piedra.

—Escucha, Bill Cipher: Encontraré la manera de destruir todos y cada uno de esos artefactos… ¡Aunque me cueste la vida!... ¡Aunque me tarde miles de años en hacerlo!

El caballero finalmente lanzó la piedra negra al río, el cuál se hundía velozmente.

»¡Nadie más volverá a caer en tu influencia! ¡CANCELO MI PACTO CONTIGO!

—Ok, supongo que es la despedida. Fue divertido charlar contigo, Abner. Suerte con tu misión, te lo digo porque jamás la cumplirás. ¡JA JA JA JA!

El reflejo de Bill se estaba desvaneciendo, mientras soltaba su risa desagradable.

»Por cierto, cuida de tus hijos… o mejor dicho… ¡MIS HIJOS!

Bill volvió a soltar su sádica carcajada, en tanto, el guerrero, sobrecogido, abrió los ojos de la macabra noticia. Antes de siquiera decirle una palabra, la imagen del demonio había desaparecido. La piedra negra estuvo años al fondo del río, no obstante, el cauce lo arrastró paulatinamente, a kilómetros de donde estuvo alguna vez instalado, hasta volver a la superficie.

Abner Munro, el caballero más talentoso del pueblo, jamás caído en batalla, no volvió a ser el mismo desde aquella noche. Por su propia culpa, por su deseo de grandeza, implantó una semilla que podría significar el fin de la humanidad, o mejor dicho, 2 semillas. Habían nacido gemelos de distinto sexo, por parte de la princesa, que había hecho pasar por descendientes del príncipe con el que se casó. La misma princesa se sentía orgullosa de haber concebido un linaje de parte de un verdadero hombre, mientras el caballero engañado por el demiurgo pensaba lo contrario. Las últimas veces que vio a la mujer de su corazón, en secreto, tenía un sentimiento impulsivo por decirle: «Por favor, mátalos». Lamentablemente, su nobleza, la que desaparecía al ser poseído, se lo impedía con fuerza. Su arrepentimiento le hizo tomar la decisión final de alejarse de la vida pública, de los lujos, de su amante.

Pasó sus últimos días investigando, viajando lo más lejos que pudo, recolectando toda la información que pudiese utilizar. Era un error que pensaba rectificar. Tenía una promesa de venganza, y Abner Munro cumplía sus promesas.

Debía destruir de la faz de la tierra a Bill Cipher.

* * *

 **NOTAS**

 ***El objeto mencionado es un denominado «Oopart», llamado «El hijo del creador». Para los entendidos, encontrarán su ubicación inconsistente históricamente. Pero es mi fic y así se produjo en mi imaginación.**


	4. Polémica en la Alta Comisión

**¡Por fin! La siguiente historia la tenía pensada subir el mismo día que lo hice en Wattpad, pero por el problema que ya todos conocemos de la página, no se pudo hasta hoy. ¿Creerían que no tuve nada mejor que hacer, que estar pendiente a que una página de internet volviera a funcionar? Ahora que lo pienso, pude hacer algo más productivo en ese lapso... Bueno, ya pasó.  
**

 **EL oneshot de hoy es un breve crossover con la serie** ** **«** Star vs. the F.O.E.** ** **»** , y aunque yo no sea seguidor de la última, hay una persona especial que sí le gusta. Así que el fic va para ti, y si hay alguien más viéndolo, espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

En una enorme mesa rectangular, en un enorme salón, en una enorme torre, se encontraba un triángulo volador dorado, de un solo ojo y con un diminuto sombrero negro, «sentado» en una de las esquinas reducidas, por no decir que simulaba estar sentado en el aire, cruzando sus delgadas patas negras. Era Bill Cipher, impaciente y un poco confundido, fue invocado de improviso durante una reunión extraordinaria, en una organización interdimensional, conocida como la Alta Comisión de Magia. Se trataba de un organismo compuesto de influyentes seres de diferentes dimensiones, quienes participaban desde el principio de los tiempos, cuyo propósito era el de vigilar y regular la actividad mágica en el multiverso.

La incomprensión de Bill se generó a raíz de que su único ojo observaba que ninguno de los miembros de la comisión estaba feliz con su presencia, siendo que ellos mismos lo invocaron, tomando en cuenta que el típico dibujo para llamarlo, con su forma dentro del círculo, estaba en el suelo, aunque se desvanecía lentamente. Los miembros originales, ubicados en el otro extremo de la mesa, se miraban con ira. La invocación del triángulo fue impulsiva, jamás llegaron a un consenso y estaban discutiendo esa temeraria acción.

Originalmente, la comisión se componía de 6 miembros. No obstante, en aquella ocasión, 2 de ellos estaban ausentes.

—Y… ¿Cómo está mi buen amigo, Glossaryck? —dijo finalmente Bill, buscando romper el hielo y de paso, saber para qué lo invocaron.

Los miembros lo miraron con cierto recelo un momento, antes de responderle.

—Ha desaparecido —dijo Hekapoo, mujer encargada de crear las tijeras interdimensionales, artefactos mágicos que le permitía, a quien los poseyera, viajar a otras dimensiones con total libertad, siempre y cuando se tratasen de dimensiones en donde las leyes físicas predominantes permitiesen el uso de la magia.

Hekapoo era una humanoide diminuta de un largo cabello rojo, cuyos mechones frontales cubrían uno de sus ojos, y el resto de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por algo similar a espinas blancas. Tenía un vestido color amarillo, además de un par de cuernos en su cabeza, los cuales mantenían encendida una flama, suspendida en el aire. Fue ella la responsable de dibujar el zodiaco de invocación de Bill sin consentimiento y quién lo trajo a la sala.

Esta entidad, al igual que el resto de los miembros presentes, fue creada de la mano de Glossaryck, el miembro fundador de la comisión y ente que se cree fue creado por el universo mismo, algo similar a Bill, el cual compartían la edad.

—Vaya —dijo Bill—, ¿No tendrá que ver acaso con el problema de magia que está afectando al reino de Mewni?

Los miembros de la comisión lo miraron con sorpresa. La situación que mencionaba era sobre una perturbación en el flujo de magia, que fungía como la base de equilibrio entre varias dimensiones. Temían que la causa fuese el regreso de un antiguo enemigo del mágico reino, que se creía muerto, pero que han comprobado que se mantenía asechando, amenazando con traer una época oscura.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? —dijo un pasmado Omnitraxus, generalmente, un gigantesco humanoide de materia oscura que controla el espacio-tiempo, con rostro de calavera, joroba con un conjunto de montañas y una galaxia en su interior; pero que se comunicaba con la comisión mediante una bola de cristal.

—Chicos —habló Bill—, tal vez no pueda ingresar al plano físico libremente, pero estoy muy bien enterado en lo que pasa en el multiverso. Ustedes, jóvenes, deberían aprender de los mayores.

—¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?! —exclamó Rhombulus, un humanoide musculoso con capa, con serpientes por manos y un bloque puntiagudo de cristal como cabeza, con el que se podía apreciar el reflejo de un ojo. Éste apunto al triángulo con uno de sus brazos-serpientes y se disponía a atacar.

—¡Detente, Rhombulus! —Exclamó Hekapoo—. ¡Si no te controlas, volverás al rincón de castigo, igual que la otra vez!

La amenaza fue suficiente para que el guerrero de cabeza de cristal se calmara, no sin mirar con ira al inoportuno invitado. El triángulo lo miró con indiferencia.

—¡Aun no te entiendo! —Agregó Rhombulus, disconforme, llevando su mirada a la entidad pelirroja—. ¡¿Era necesario llamar a este asesino para ayudarnos?! ¡¿Acaso no confías en la comisión o en tus poderes, Hekapoo?!

Ésta se sintió algo descolocada por la sorpresiva pregunta, como no lo esperó de parte de ese impulsivo y descerebrado ser. Estaba tensa por los eventos recientes, relacionados a la desaparición de un libro de conjuros, vinculado física y espiritualmente a Glossaryck. El libro era heredado a las princesas de Mewni con posibilidad de volverse reinas, para entrenar sus artes en las varitas mágicas, objetos que también pasaban de mano en mano. Cuando la portadora consultaba el libro, el ente superior aparecía y las guiaba durante su entrenamiento. Es tal su conexión que la destrucción del libro significaría su muerte. En otras palabras, si no hay libro, tampoco hay Glossaryck.

Al no contar con su sabiduría en aquel momento delicado, a Hekapoo le brotó un miedo indescriptible. Eso fue lo que la llevo a la invocación, Bill Cipher era conocido solo por rumores, era una criatura que apenas comprendían, pero lo suficientemente poderosa para encargarse de cualquier peligro.

—«En la guerra, todo vale» —citó Omnitraxus—. Debemos tener a disposición todo recurso útil para eliminar a nuestros enemigos.

Hekapoo le sonrió al saber que pensaba como ella, en tanto, Rhombulus no comprendió:

—Espera, no entendí. ¿Qué quieres decir con esas frases?

—Que el de la bola de cristal apoya a la pelirroja —Interrumpió Bill, jugando con un bastón que solía llevar, solamente como un hábito, porque no cumplía ninguna función útil.

El de las serpientes por brazos lo miró de reojo, sorprendido. Rápidamente volvió la mirada.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Es verdad lo que está diciendo, Omnitraxus?!

—Al menos, no soy la única que piensa en una negociación razonable —dijo Hekapoo, sonriente.

Lekmet, el canciller de la comisión, un hombre cabra con una enorme túnica gris oscura y alas de murciélago, era un ser generalmente educado, pero se sintió muy molesto por la impulsividad de Hekapoo y la posterior presencia del ente maligno llamado Bill Cipher. Se había mantenido al margen de la discusión, reflexionando su respuesta. Cuando todo se le aclaró, se levantó y le dirigió la palabra a la mujer de la flama en su cabeza y al de rostro esquelético. Su forma de hablar se basaba en los sonidos emitidos por una cabra común y corriente, inentendible para los que deseaba transmitir su mensaje, los que miraban confundidos. No obstante, su rostro de cabra demostraba una evidente cólera, lo que estuviese diciendo, no era nada bueno.

—¡Bien dicho, Lekmet! —habló Rhombulus con alegría, quien entendió perfectamente el mensaje—. Los pusiste en su lugar, que bueno que pienses como yo.

Hekapoo y Omnitraxus, quienes no entendieron nada, miraron a Rhombulus, asumiendo que el canciller no estaba de acuerdo con ellos sobre Bill.

—Entonces, tenemos un dilema —Interrumpió nuevamente Bill, ahora impaciente—. Hay 2 personas que quieren negociar conmigo y 2 que no lo desean.

—¿Eso no suena un poco… obvio? —preguntó Omnitraxus.

—¡Por supuesto que sí, rayos! El problema es que no dispongo de todo el tiempo que ustedes tienen. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, hay dimensiones allá afuera que no se van a destruir solas.

—Si nos dejas discutir la decisión —dijo Hekapoo—, tal vez...

—«Si nos dejas discutir…», por favor —interrumpió Bill en forma descortés—. ¿Por qué deben hacerlo todo tan burocrático? Creo que necesitan un poco más de… incertidumbre.

Bill usó su poder para traer una especie de moneda negra con cierto brillo, donde en una cara se apreciaba su figura y en la otra, el símbolo del infinito.

»Quería regalarles una moneda de materia oscura, pero no estoy en su plano físico. Siéntanse tranquilos, usé gammagneto para crearla. Es un material extremadamente raro, solo se da en una dimensión y sus propiedades energéticas son únicas.

El triángulo de un solo ojo usó su pulgar para expulsar la moneda, la que giró en el aire, de modo que cayesen en las manos de Hekapoo.

»Cuando estoy indeciso, dejo que la moneda decida por mí. Me siento sorprendido del poder de la sugestión. ¿Quién sabe? Puede que al final tomen la decisión correcta.

Lekmet volvió a balar con ímpetu y rostro arrugado de enfado.

—¡Tienes razón, Lekmet! —dijo Rhombulus—. ¡No podemos dejar una decisión tan trascendental a la suerte!

—El tiempo se nos acaba —dijo Omnitraxus.

—Si sale cara, ustedes ganan y nos despedimos de Bill Cipher —dijo Hekapoo—. Si sale cruz, nos dejaran negociar con él.

Ante las miradas disidentes de Rhombulus y Lekmet, Hekapoo lanzó la moneda al aire. Todos los miembros miraban con nerviosismo el objeto de decidiría el futuro del reino y, quizás, del universo mismo. En tanto Bill desvió su mirada en alguien más. Cuando la moneda iba a llegar a las manos de la humanoide de espinas blancas, otra mano apareció de improviso y la tomó antes de llegar.

Se trataba de una mano con un guantelete metálico estilo medieval, los demás vieron sorprendidos a la responsable: se trataba de la reina de Mewni, Moon Butterfly, «la inconmovible». Era otro de los miembros de la Alta Comisión de Magia, de cabello largo y celeste, amarrado en una enorme trenza; con un dibujo de un rombo en cada mejilla y ojos igual de celestes. Estaba vestida en un atuendo de batalla, lo que llamó la atención de Bill, tomando en cuenta que, por lo que tenía entendido, usaba habitualmente un elegante traje medieval celeste, con el cual combinaba armoniosamente con sus ojos y su cabello.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —dijo la reina Moon, recogiendo el brazo que sostuvo la moneda, enfadada del desagradable contexto observado—. ¿Están haciendo apuestas?

La reina fijó su vista en el invitado y, lentamente, un sentimiento de preocupación y disgusto brotó en su interior.

»¡Por todos los universos! ¡No me digan que el que está ahí es Bill Cipher!

—Sí, Moon —dijo Rhombulus—. No sabes lo mucho que detesto su presencia.

La reina miró al triángulo con un notorio desprecio. El último se limitó a sacar su sombrero y hacerle una discreta reverencia.

—¿Cómo han caído tan bajo? ¿Están tan desesperados por el posible peligro, que se atrevieron a contactar a Bill Cipher, «el destructor de mundos»?

—Me gusta más el apelativo de «rey de reyes»…

La reina de Mewni le mostró una mirada fulminante al triángulo volador, y éste último se sintió incómodo.

»Eh… pero, claro, eso la ofendería bastante, reina Moon.

—¿Quién de ustedes lo invocó?

Lekmet y Rhombulus, sin disimular siquiera, apuntaron hacia Hekapoo. Ésta los miró con disgusto.

—Fue Hekapoo —dijo Omnitraxus, delatando a su aliada en opinión, para lavarse las manos y evitar las posibles consecuencias que vendrían.

—¡Omnitraxus! —dijo sorprendida la de la flama en el aire—. ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!

—Vine a solicitarles ayuda —dijo la reina Moon—, pero lo que acabo de ver es gravísimo. ¡No nos iremos de aquí sin discutir nuestras acciones!

Bill, ya aburrido, al ver que nadie le prestaba atención y seguían en inútiles temas de discusión, perdió la paciencia.

—¿Saben? Creo que me contactaron en un mal momento. Es hora de irme. Cuando hayan decidido, llámenme de nuevo, tienen mi tarjeta. Pueden quedarse con la moneda.

—No queremos nada de ti —dijo secamente Moon, mientras arrastraba la moneda por la mesa, hacia el ente dorado. El último notó que la moneda estaba de cara, luego lo tomó.

—Está bien. Me despido, pero recuerden: La realidad es una ilusión, el universo es un holograma, el dinero es tu dios, ¡llame ya, sin moverse de su hogar!

El demiurgo había desparecido y, sin que nadie lo quisiese, también la reputación de la Alta Comisión de Magia. Con el paso de tiempo, el rumor de una reunión secreta con la malévola y denigrante entidad, se fue expandiendo lentamente, en las zonas más alejadas de la jurisdicción del organismo. Todo empeoró cuando se supo que apenas fueron capaces de vencer a su mayor enemigo para devolver la paz al reino de Mewni, sabiéndose también que la verdadera heroína fue la hija de la reina Moon, una prominente princesa guerrera.

La mancha fue muy difícil de borrar para los miembros de la comisión. Mientras que en el otro extremo, El triángulo de un solo ojo estaba feliz, engañando a ilusos y destruyendo dimensiones a su antojo. Lo mejor para él es que estaba a punto de obtener el premio máximo, que persiguió durante millones de años: una tierra primitiva y utópica conocida como Urantia( ***** ). Logró persuadir a un tonto, que sería la clave para su ingreso final. La puerta de su bienvenida sería un humilde pueblo en el hemisferio norte del planeta, llamado Gravity Falls.

* * *

 **NOTAS**

 ***Según una teoría conspirativa, Urantia es el nombre dado al planeta Tierra por una raza antigua (eso creo). De hecho, hasta existe un libro que refiere al tema, llamado «El libro de Urantia».**


	5. El antiguo monarca

**Ya es la hora de mostrar esta historia. La tenía planeada del año pasado, pero no sabía como avanzarlo. Lo bueno es que fueron surgiendo nuevas ideas para terminarlo al fin.**

 **Es mi visión de los inicios de Bill. Cuando lo vi por primera vez en Gravity Falls, creía que era solo un súbdito de alguien muy superior que causaría estragos durante la serie. Cuando supe que él era el villano a vencer, no me sentí tan decepcionado. El nacho dorado es uno de los antagonistas más despreciables y peligrosos que alguna animación pueda tener, y tiene su puesto bien ganado.  
**

 **Basta de relleno y vamos a lo que importa. Espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

Desde el inicio de los tiempos, se han contado leyendas en todo el multiverso, acerca de un poderoso demiurgo, que alguna vez gobernó la actualmente extinta Segunda Dimensión, y quien, siendo el más tirano de los tiranos e irónicamente, el más disciplinado de los disciplinados, lo llevó a una época de esplendor y abundancia que nunca volvió a repetirse. De hecho, las pocas criaturas inmortales que sobreviven de aquella dimensión, habitando ahora el llamado Mundo de las Pesadillas, ya no recuerdan lo maravilloso que fue su reino dimensional hace millones de años, es más, algunos creen que eso fue un sueño que jamás ocurrió.

Mucho se ha contado y aun así, nadie sabe a ciencia cierta la historia de esta divinidad. Se cree que el monarca que lo sucedió se ha encargado de borrarlo de la historia lo que más puede, de hecho, el relato a narrar es solo una teorización de lo ocurrido, basado únicamente en los difusos y contradictorios fragmentos de la historia que se pudieron obtener. Solo se sabe, a ciencia cierta, que fue uno de los seres más poderosos que hubiesen existido en cualquier dimensión o plano.

Describirlo en un aspecto físico es imposible, hoy en día no existe una sola referencia que le aluda una forma visible. Lo único en lo que coinciden los mitos y leyendas en torno a su figura se relaciona a su ilimitado poder, con el que fue capaz de crear un maravilloso mundo para los habitantes. También fue un ente que nació en conjunto con el universo, junto a unos contados seres, pero que desarrolló tal poder que superaba a cualquiera de sus pares.

Hercólubus era su nombre. Pudo ser severo y agresivo, pero nunca negó que su pueblo era lo que más apreciaba y hasta hubiera sido capaz de sacrificarse para protegerlo. Agradecía a sus súbditos por sus alabanzas, porque cada habitante era importante para él. A pesar de lo dicho, el demiurgo también tuvo seres que no merecían su respeto, mucho menos su atención. Uno de los despreciados fue su mano derecha: un triángulo volador amarillo, con dibujos que le daban un parecido a una pirámide con patas. No tenía boca ni nariz, solo destacaba un solo ojo, una diminuta corbata tipo mariposa, sobrero de copa negro y un bastón. Se la pasaba llenándose de lujos, formando amistades por conveniencia con seres de enorme influencia y armando fiestas con ellos. Los habitantes lo nombraron el «dandi del reino», y él mismo se hacía llamar Bill Cipher. Al igual que el todopoderoso, nació con el universo. Era una entidad increíblemente poderosa y aun así, estaba lejos de igualar los poderes de su amo, los cuales se mantenían fuera de toda comprensión.

En uno de sus tantos encuentros, Bill lo esperó:

—¡Señor Hercólubus! ¡Es un honor tenerlo de regreso! —dijo con mucho éxtasis—. ¡Todos recordarán su esplendor por los milenios venideros! ¡Se hablará de Hercólubus, el rey de reyes!... A mí se me ocurrió ese apodo, por cierto.

Bill se arrodillo ante Hercólubus, pero el ente superior no tenía la más mínima intención de dirigir la palabra, a la basura que resultó ser su mano derecha. Este siguió su camino sin decirle nada a Bill. El último lo miró con angustia, tratando de llamar su atención:

—Señor… ¿Es que todavía guarda rencor hacia mí?

—¡Aléjate de mi vista, maldita escoria! —exclamó el monarca, con una voz imponente y sin mirar a Bill.

Hercólubus se alejó. Su rencor hacia el triángulo dandi se fue acumulando durante los milenios. Bill fue, alguna vez, uno de los más leales y confiables súbditos del amo supremo, principalmente porque, junto con él, también nació espontáneamente con el universo. Era un ser increíblemente poderoso, mas no superaba a su amo. Su espontaneidad y compromiso lo destacó por sobre los demás. Toda creación o acto realizado con calidad, pasión y experiencia merece una recompensa a la altura, ese era el pensamiento del triángulo iluminado. Para su infortunio, esa recompensa jamás llegó… o eso creía él. Jamás valoró su posición como la mano derecha del todopoderoso Hercólubus… quería estar a su altura. Quería gobernar gran parte del mundo construido por su señor y ese deseo desmedido fue rechazado tajantemente. Bill sintió que no era valorado, así que comenzó a rebelarse, a desobedecer, a cometer actos de indisciplina. El artista no se motivaría en crear más arte si no premiaban sus obras anteriores.

Su prácticamente nula participación fue lo que hizo perder el respeto lentamente, pero la peor acción que pudo cometer Bill, fue en uno de los momentos en los que más lo necesitaban. La dimensión gobernada por Hercólubus era una de las más prósperas, tanto en belleza, como en conciencia, siendo los habitantes los más inteligentes mental y emocionalmente de aquel tiempo. Sin embargo, como eran dimensiones aún primitivas, mantenían una cierta unión entre sí, y este factor hacía que seres generalmente hechos de plasma, sin conciencia y atraídos por la belleza como una mosca hacia la luz, tratasen de entrar y causasen cuanto desastre podían. Por su comportamiento, los habitantes de la dimensión solo los nombraban como «los inconscientes». Constantemente el dios creador debía defender con sus poderes sus fronteras. Sin embargo, en uno de los ataques más devastadores que se recuerden, Bill estaba cubriendo parte importante de la dimensión junto a los más confiables seres, quienes eran capaces de sacrificarse en batalla. Bill, confiado de la victoria ante los invasores, estaba pensando en una fiesta que los seres más influyentes estaban realizando en el sector más acomodado de aquel mundo. Evitando que alguien se diera cuenta, se teletransportó al lugar, dejando abandonados a los entes bajo su mandato mientras disfrutaba tranquilamente un té de éter. Por desgracia, jamás esperaron un contraataque tan devastador, atacaron como una plaga gigantesca y matando a todos los guardianes. Estuvieron a punto de llegar al corazón de la dimensión perfecta, arrasando con todo a su paso. Bill pudo comprobar el desastre, sintiéndose acobardado al pensar que descubrirían su abandono de su lugar. Rápidamente se teletransportó al medio de la plaga y lograr acabarlos, por desgracia para él, el rey de reyes también apareció, abandonando sus deberes por la devastación. Solo tuvo que hacer un gesto para desintegrar a todas y cada una de las criaturas de plasma, dejando a Bill como un inútil espectador. Los 2 se miraron tensamente, Bill, atemorizado por ser descubierto, y Hercólubus, irascible por ver tal acto de indisciplina y desunión.

Hercólubus jamás le perdonó tal acción, y aunque el triángulo tratara de enmendar su error para recuperar su confianza, nunca volvió a ser lo mismo. Sin embargo, los habitantes del reino no estuvieron al tanto de la tensa relación que se había formado, ellos creyeron que podía ser un perfecto líder, se mostró siempre como un filántropo al ayudar a ciertas criaturas desamparadas y su simpatía lograba dar una cómoda impresión a todo ser que hablara con él.

Entre ellos, destacó un ente poderoso y respetado, que poseía un prestigioso cargo, que le daba cierto grado de jurisdicción a las criaturas, y servía como una suerte de «amigo personal» de Bill. Era conocido como Cib-Tzolkin, una suerte de buitre antropomórfico de color carmesí, con una forma visual semejante a las esculturas maya y azteca.

—¿Sabes, Bill? —dijo el soldado buitre, quien vio todo y se dirigió hacia Bill con serenidad —, por un momento, vi un cartel sobre ti que decía «siga participando».

Bill lo miró con cierto enojo, aún frustrado por el desprecio recibido.

—Lo que me faltaba, Cib —dijo el triángulo, luego de suspirar con una leve resignación—: escuchar de ti tus «nada burlescas» palabras de ánimo.

—De nada, amigo mío. Tal vez no posees la atención del dios creador, pero me gustaría que apreciaras la atención de este humilde buitre carmesí, que no tuvo la suerte nacer a la par con el universo, así como tú o el rey.

—Sabes bien que la aprecio, Cib —agregó Bill, aparentando optimismo—. He intentado, por todos los medios, enmendar mi error. Y al parecer, no volveré a recuperar la confianza del rey.

—¿Sabes que le haría bien?, ¡una fiesta de té! ¡Ja ja ja ja! ¡Es broma, Bill, no te enfades!

Cib-Tzolkin tendía a decir bromas bastante pesadas, aunque siempre era con la gente de su confianza porque sentía que los aludidos no lo tomarían a mal.

—¡Ja... ja... ja...! —rió Bill, ocultando su incomodidad—. ¡Sí, que cosas, ¿no?!

—Pero te diré la verdad, ese sí fue un error garrafal de tu parte, no hay discusión en ello. Pero he notado tu esfuerzo increíble por repararlo. Tal vez ya no defiendes la frontera, pero lo que has hecho en el corazón de la Segunda Dimensión es de destacar.

—No sigas, Cib —dijo Bill, mostrando un algo más animado—, sabes que mi soberbia aparece con facilidad.

—¡Pero es verdad, Bill! No te he dicho antes, pero estoy sumamente agradecido por lo que hiciste por mí. Incluso con la mancha que tienes con Hercólubus, yo estaré contigo, incluso si alguien me desintegra por ayudarte.

El momento que Cib-Tzolkin refiere fue hace una decena de milenios, después del quiebre definitivo entre el dios absoluto y el triángulo dorado, cuando en una invasión, un principiante Cib-Tzolkin estuvo a punto de ser destruido por una súper criatura, luego que destruyera a todos sus compañeros. Era el último sobreviviente y parecía tener sus horas contadas. Sin embargo, Bill, sabiendo de inminente desastre que se avecinaba y sin la autorización del rey, llegó a la zona del conflicto y uso su poder para deshacerse de la criatura etérea. Inmediatamente, Cib-Tzolkin se alegró de sobremanera por seguir con vida y se acercó a su salvador para agradecerle directamente. Aunque su constante acoso le era realmente molesto al triángulo de un solo ojo, con el tiempo, se fue equilibrando hasta formas una aparentemente sana y firme amistad, algo muy sabido por todos en la segunda dimensión.

—¿Qué no me has dicho antes? Amigo buitre, te he escuchado millones de veces ese agradecimiento —dijo Bill—, solo hice mi trabajo.

—Y yo he escuchado millones de veces esa respuesta. Y creo que la seguiré escuchando otros millones de veces más, amigo mío.

Fue en ese momento que otro soldado, un ser plano de color negro y forma de un dibujo de persona como los vistos en las señaléticas de tránsito, se acercó con preocupación:

—¡Señor Bill! ¡Señor Cib-Tzolkin! ¡Tenemos un problema!: Unos prisioneros de uno de los teseractos se están amotinando. Son demasiados, no podemos controlarlos.

Ambos seres se miraron las caras y sonrieron.

—¿Qué dices, Bill? —dijo Cib-Tzolkin, con soberbia—. ¿Intervengo yo o lo haces tú?

Ninguno estaba interesa en saber los detalles del acontecimiento, su experiencia a enfrentar a criaturas que desobedecían toda ley de física de cualquier dimensión, les hacía tomar a unos prisioneros como meros insectos que eran molestia por ser más feos que dañinos. Bill levantó su mano y creó una moneda de materia oscura sólida, en una cara se encontraba el rostro de Bill, en tanto, la otra se mostraba a Cib.

—Dejemos que la moneda decida.

Luego que la moneda escogiera a Bill, ambos fueron a enfrentar a los amotinadores y, como lo esperaron, fue un trámite que duró unos cuantos minutos.

 **—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

En una audiencia celebrada en la sala del amo absoluto, Hercólubus mando a llamar a su mejor guerrero, Cib-Tzolkin, para felicitarlo personalmente por su lealtad, pero sobre todo, por detener unas fuerzas insurgentes en una de sus prisiones, con total éxito.

—Me siento muy alagado, sobre todo viniendo de su parte, mi señor —dijo el soldado buitre—. Pero no merezco el crédito. Quién se lo merece es mi compañero Bill.

El rey de reyes no tomo ese comentario para nada bien.

—¿Bill?... ¿Bill Cipher estuvo contigo en ese momento?

—Por supuesto. Él se encargó de encerrar a todos los prisioneros.

—Sé muy bien que tienen una gran cercanía, pero ya no confío en ese ente. Sus refinerías y su deslealtad no me agradan para nada.

—Con todo el respeto que merece, señor… Bill Cipher es uno de los seres más capacitados y poderosos que he conocido.

—¡Y también el más impredecible! Yo también confié en él y me traicionó de la peor manera. Sus caprichos y sus amistades le nublaron su mente. Ya no muestra interés en defender a su pueblo. Me ha decepcionado su falta de compromiso.

El soldado buitre se mantuvo. No quiso contradecirlo, luego de ver algo muy contrario en su mejor amigo.

»Es de agradecer que con el paso de los milenios, las dimensiones se vayan separando lentamente, pero eso no es suficiente. He usado mucho de mi poder para crear una barrera que trascienda las dimensiones con tal de contener a seres que nos quieren invadir desde otras dimensiones. Agradezco que no sean capaces de crear agujeros interdimensionales, pero después de tanto, estoy llegando a mi límite. En este proceso, más que nunca, necesito que se logre una alianza multidimensional, estoy vulnerable ante cualquier ataque.

—Supe que usted ha hablado con señores de otras dimensiones.

—Exacto, ellos han tenido el mismo problema con los inconscientes, y apenas son capaces de sostenerse, están a punto de desaparecer. Hemos planeando unificarnos y enfrentarlos con todo. Si todo sale bien, tendré dominio total en la alianza. Y Cuando recupere mis fuerzas, reuniré a todos mis súbditos para destruir definitivamente a los inconscientes. Y es esa la razón por la que necesito a la gente más confiable de mi lado.

—¿Y Bill?

—Pienso deshacerme de él y castigarlo como es debido. Y es la otra razón por la que he llamado: quiero saber de qué lado estás, tomando en cuenta tu amistad. ¿Lo defenderás para perder tu posición privilegiada y recibir un castigo por desobediencia?, ¿o seguirás con nosotros, con tu señor y con tu pueblo?

Cib-Tzolkin, tomado por sorpresa, mantuvo su mutismo durante mucho tiempo, miró a todos lados lentamente. Luego miró a Hercólubus, mientras, al contrario de su sentir, gesticulaba una sonrisa.

—Por el bien… de nuestro pueblo y su gloria…

El soldado no se mostraba seguro de lo que iba a decir.

»…Bill Cipher debe ser…

»…Eliminado.

Repentinamente, un estridente sonido se escuchó en las lejanías. Cib y Hercólubus miraron al exterior y vieron a lo lejos un enorme brillo, proveniente de una supernova. Fue lo suficientemente poderosa para romper la barrera interdimensional creada por Hercólubus, puesto que criaturas extrañas habían ingresado desde ésta y deseaban invadir a toda costa la dimensión. Un fenómeno de esa magnitud era casi imposible de producirse por las propiedades de la segunda dimensión, se requería de un poder descomunal y solo pocas criaturas eran capaces de lograrlo, como por ejemplo…

—¿Por qué?... ¡¿Por qué ahora?! —exclamó con ira el rey de reyes—. ¡Cib, preparemos a los soldados, es hora de atacar!

En un instante, el todopoderoso desapareció, se teletransportó al exterior de su mundo, iniciando el ataque despiadado.

Cib se movió lo más rápido que pudo para reunir a los seres más poderosos de la segunda dimensión. Cuando los preparativos estaban casi completados, ocurrió lo inesperado: una cruz se abrió en las arribas del mundo. Era una especie de grieta portal, por donde salieron criaturas grotescas, pero muy familiares para Cib-Tzolkin.

—Son los prisioneros del teseracto —dijo el buitre carmesí, en forma analítica.

No hace mucho, Cib, junto con Bill, detuvieron un motín de prisioneros en una de las prisiones en forma de teseracto –un objeto de cuarta dimensión-, donde el último venció a unos rebeldes. Recordaba que su líder se llamaba Hectorgon, el cual reconoció de inmediato entre los cientos que habían ingresado.

El dios creador también se percató de la grieta producida mientras luchaba y, mediante telepatía, le solicitó a Cib defender al pueblo del peligro. El buitre se vio obligado a cambiar de planes, tuvo que llevar a los reunidos y los guardias para defender a los habitantes de la segunda dimensión. Se dividieron para cubrir rápidamente a los criminales, teniéndolos de acabar sin piedad. «Sin prisioneros» fue la orden de Cib-Tzolkin.

Cuando parecía que lograban contenerlos, vio como un grupo de guardias fue consumido por los poderes de Chupete, Cerradura y Dientes, 3 de los más peligrosos criminales y responsables del amotinamiento en el momento que fueron detenidos junto a Bill. El buitre fue con su tropa a derrotarlos, se encontró con la agradable sorpresa de que los 11 criminales estaban reunidos, porque sabía que los podía derrotar fácilmente. Por desgracia, cuando los guardias de Cib preparaban su ataque a los prisioneros, alguien entre ellos los desmoralizó de una manera contundente.

—No puede ser…

Reconocieron a un ser triangular dorado, de un solo ojo, entrecerrando sus ojos, preparado para una batalla. Bill Cipher, su gran amigo, estaba al mando. Era imposible suponer que lo tenían prisionero, su enorme poder los podía desintegrar en un chasquido de dedos. Pero no querían creer que la mano derecha del amo y señor fuese un traidor y el artífice de la invasión. Aun así, eso respondía muchas preguntas.

Lo peor vino cuando Cib-Tzolkin se ganó junto a los súbditos.

—Bill...

El poderoso triangulo solo miró con su ojo entrecerrado, emulando una sonrisa.

—Lo sabemos —dijo uno de los guardias— El señor Bill es un traidor.

—Señor Cib-Tzolkin —exclamó otro soldado, consumido por la rabia, incapaz de medir el real poder del triángulo dorado—, denos la orden para acabar con él.

—¿Piensas enfrentarme, Cib? —dijo Bill, determinado en su ambición, con la cual llevaría a acabar con cualquiera que se interpusiera, sin importar cuanta cercanía tuviese.

El buitre soldado se puso en frente de su tropa, su intención era dejarle un mensaje personal a quien fuese su mejor amigo. Una habilidad destacada de Cib-Tzolkin era la de producir antimateria, partículas inversas que al unirse con la materia existente, esta se neutralizaba y por defecto, desaparecía, saltándose el principio universal de transformación de materia. Ese poder le dio un aspecto intimidante, cambiando de su color carmesí a un azul lapislázuli, produciendo en sus brazos una especie de vapor que, al mirar objetos a través de los mencionados, les invertía sus colores, como el negativo de una foto. Fue tal la transformación, que los criminales liberados por Bill sintieron temblores en sus cuerpos.

Bill se ganó en frente de su amigo para iniciar el combate, el último había liberado mucha energía para su ataque más devastador. No había retorno...

Para sorpresa de Bill y sus secuaces, Cib-Tzolkin dio media vuelta y usó su poder para asesinar a su propia tropa.

Los soldados no alcanzaron a reaccionar, se desvanecieron al instante. El buitre no mostro una sola pizca de duda o arrepentimiento de su acción, sonrió tranquilamente y dio la vuelta para mirar al triangulo que, aun sorprendido, aplaudió con fervor.

—Mira lo que me hiciste hacer, Bill —dijo Cib-Tzolkin sonriente, con tal frialdad que lo hizo parecer un asunto sin importancia.

—¡Viejo amigo, sabía que no me decepcionarías!

El triángulo soltó una leve carcajada, la que fue creciendo gradualmente, hasta formar una de las más desagradable risotadas que hubiese soltado alguna vez. El soldado buitre también lo acompaño con una risa macabra, bajo las miradas de los aliviados criminales, que se sentían afortunados de tener a su lado a entidades prácticamente invencibles.

 **—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

Hercólubus pudo recibir ayuda de parte de algunos de sus súbditos, quienes deseaban acabar con los invasores. El ataque sorpresa no alteró la serenidad del rey de reyes, a pesar de su agotamiento. Incluso durante el combate, estaba más pendiente en entender cómo fue que se abrió una grieta espacio-tiempo dentro de su reino.

Fueron horas eternas de combate, pero a pesar de agotar mucha energía en repeler a las criaturas, Hercólubus logró sobrevivir victorioso, mas no los soldados que lo acompañaron. Luego de vencerlos. Intento ir al corazón de su mundo y ayudar a los suyos. A pesar de no estar en óptimas condiciones. Sin embargo, aparecieron unos molestos obstáculos en la forma de criaturas deformes y pintorescas.

—¡Su alteza! —dijo Hectorgon, uno de los criminales que escapó de una de las prisiones de la segunda dimensión, un hexágono rojo con boca y bigote.

»¡Señor Hercólubus! ¡Es un honor conocerlo!

—Vaya, es mucho más atractivo de lo que cuentan —dijo Pyronica, otra criminal, con una engañosa picardía. Era una demonio antropomórfica de piel rosada, con capa, enorme cabeza y pies y brazos en flamas blancas.

Esas criaturas, 11 en total, venían con perversas intenciones: acabar con el dios creador. El último no parecía intimidado en lo más mínimo, solo tuvo que mirarlos un momento para descubrir que, aunque eran fuertes, no representarían una verdadera amenaza.

Fue en ese momento en que Cib-Tzolkin apareció por teletransportación.

—Agradezco tu presencia, Cib-Tzolkin —dijo enorgullecido el dios creador—, aunque no necesito que malgastes tu energía ahora.

—Señor, me ofendería si me deja fuera de esto.

Hercólubus agradecía que uno de sus mejores soldados se presentase a la batalla descarnada, sin saber siquiera el maquiavélico plan del buitre, que preparó energías para su devastador ataque.

Las criaturas corrieron para iniciar una lucha directa, El todopoderoso iba a dejar que su soldado se encargara de la molestia. Sospechosamente, pudo sentir un irregular aumento de poder de Cib-Tzolkin, era raro, porque no requería de un poder tan abrumador para acabar con aquellos seres inferiores. Inmediatamente, las criatura se detuvieron a una distancia prudente y en ese breve instante, el buitre, a sus espaldas, usó todo su poder para atacarlo y dar un golpe certero. Hercólubus pudo esquivarlo en parte porque aun así recibió parte del ataque en su espalda, pareció sentir el daño, pero luego se irguió como si nada.

Los criminales, quienes vieron el golpe, quedaron casi boquiabiertos por la endemoniada resistencia de Hercólubus. Conocían de antemano la leyenda que lo relacionaba, pero debían verlo en carne propia para creer en verdad. En cuanto al atacante, estaba completamente agotado, soltando una sonrisa de desdicha, esperando su sentencia. Siempre supo que no serviría de nada, pero era lo suficientemente soñador para haberse ilusionado por una posibilidad de que ocurriese lo contrario.

—Cib-Tzolkin... De entre todos, tú eras al que menos deseaba destruir.

El líder, sin devolverle la mirada y sin hacer un gesto notorio, convocó un agujero negro sobre el traidor, tan repentino y de gravedad tan poderosa que desintegró su forma astral en un segundo. Éste gritó por la angustia, pero se demostró que era poderoso, porque, aun perdiendo su forma anterior y tomando la forma de un esqueleto de ave en llamas azules, siguió en pie. Pero en ese estado ya nada podía hacer.

El miedo recorrió en los criminales que lo acompañaron, luego de ver tan cruenta escena. El primero en huir fue Kriptos, quien gritaba de la cobardía, seguido de Cerradura cuando vio correr a su compañero. Los demás los siguieron de inmediato para no correr el mismo destino.

El amo absoluto, mirando fijamente a los criminales huir e ignorando a Cib, escuchó el repentino y ensordecedor sonido de un destello. Pudo percibir otra presencia, mientras la de quien fuera su mejor aliado desapareció. Con ello, logró deducir que Cib-Tzolkin recibió el tiro de gracia de parte de la persona a quien menos quería ver, alguien familiar, aquel que se mostraba casi fresco… como si nadie le hubiese hecho un solo rasguño… como si nunca hubiese combatido. El rey de reyes no tenía que voltear su mirada para saber que se trataba de Bill Cipher, su mano derecha.

—Su reputación le respalda, rey de reyes —dijo Bill, confiado—, pero me hubiese encantado que las criaturas acabaran con su vida, o Cib-Tzolkin. Así me hubiere evitado sentir culpa por manchar mis manos.

—Bill Cipher, ¿sentiste compasión por Cib-Tzolkin para liberarlo de su dolor?

—Llámelo así si quiere. No sabe cuántas ganas tenía por deshacerme de él con mis propias manos, aunque me siento agradecido con él. Aportó su granito de arena a mi humilde proyecto personal: ¡mi consolidación como rey de reyes, como siempre debió ser!

—Así que fuiste tú, ¡bastardo infeliz!

El triángulo amarillo sentía en su interior una sádica felicidad, estaba a un paso de concretar su plan definitivo.

—Pero vaya que me costó crear la supernova. Use gran parte de mi poder en ello, Menos mal que los inconscientes fueron atraídos rápidamente por la explosión.

—¿Y acaso querías destruir a los tuyos, a tu propio pueblo, para cometer tus caprichos?—dijo Hercolubus con una aparente impotencia.

—No, no, claro que no, señor Hercólubus. Solo quiero la más jugosa recompensa de la Segunda Dimensión: su vida. Además, necesito subordinados para mi pronto ascenso, donde siempre pertenecí.

—Siempre te considere un parasito, pero jamás pensé que caerías tan bajo, Bill. Engañaste a otros, nos traicionaste. Te traicionaste a ti mismo.

Bill puso su mano en forma de pistola, y de su dedo índice, se empezó a reflejar un destello.

»Maldito cobarde, además de no querer mirarme a la cara... me quieres atacar por la espalda.

La risa sádica de Bill no se hizo esperar. El rey de reyes levanto su cabeza para mirar arriba. Por más que lo detestara, había aceptado su destino: el ser ejecutado por la criatura más indigna que haya existido desde el principio de los tiempos.

»Nunca pensé en aceptarte como rey y no lo haré ahora. Los habitantes no merecen que un canalla como tú los gobierne.

—Tal vez, pero ellos no tienen por qué saberlo, ¿o sí?

Bill uso casi todo su poder en aquel ataque. Sabía muy bien que Hercólubus era un ser mucho más poderosos que él. Así que, aprovechando su debilidad, la fatiga por enfrentar a los invasores y la marca de su «amigo», debía de dar un golpe certero. El rey fue cubierto por completo en aquel potente haz de luz, los que provocaron diminutos agujeros negro que desaparecieron al instante.

Las carcajadas sicóticas de Bill se hacían más sonoras y desagradables, pero al frenar su ataque, Cambió su estado de ánimo en una forma muy extrema. Se sintió aterrado como jamás volvería a sentirse en millones de años: en rey de reyes estaba intacto, y Bill, agotado y sin capacidad de combatir, estaba desprotegido e indefenso. Cuando vio que el primero dio la media vuelta y vino lentamente, como si no hubiese recibido daño alguno, Bill se paralizo. No tenía la capacidad suficiente para escapar de ese ser tan poderoso y no podía confrontarlo. Si su ataque más mortífero no le hizo daño, ¿Que podía hacer estando agotado?

—¡POR FAVOR, REY DE REYES! —gritó Bill, rogando clemencia desesperadamente—, ¡TENGA PIEDAD!

Sin embargo, el rey comenzó a emitir una diminutas partículas luminosas de su propio ser, que al principio parecían imperceptibles y gradualmente aumentó la cantidad. Mientras más se le acercaba al traidor, más se desintegraba, volviéndose polvo de luz. Y antes de siquiera tocarlo, había desaparecido por completo.

Bill quedó paralizado un par de minutos, no creyó en principio lo que vio con su propio ojo. En cuanto se fue tranquilizando, emitió unos breves gestos de tosiduras, seguidos de unos sonidos de risas por sentirse beneficiado por el destino mismo, aumentando su sonoridad hasta formar una sádica y desagradable carcajada de victoria, la cual se extendió por largos minutos. Rodeado de todos los caídos y acompañado de sus secuaces, el rey se alzaba sobre todos ellos, mostrándose como el auténtico dominador del multiverso.

 **—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

—Nuestro rey se ha sacrificado para nuestro bien. Los inconscientes han mostrado ser una amenaza terrible y no podemos quedar de brazos cruzados. He contactado con los señores de otras dimensiones, que ya habían hablado con nuestro dios, para forjar la mayor alianza multiversal que haya existido. Al fin tendremos la oportunidad de vivir en paz y probaremos que el sacrificio de los caídos no será en vano. Los grandes nombres se alzarán, Hercólubus, mi gran amigo Cib-Tzolkin… todos ellos serán recordados por los milenios venideros, porque su recuerdo será la energía que nos lleve a destruir a los inconscientes restantes.

»Nuestro dios, Hercólubus, ha dejado un enorme legado en lo que podemos llamar nuestros corazones, así que me siento en la obligación, como su antigua mano derecha, de tomar su lugar. ¡Es hora de invadir y derrotar a los monstruos, porque el rey de reyes así lo hubiese querido!

—¡Viva el nuevo rey, Bill Cipher!

—¡Larga vida al rey Bill! ¡Larga vida al rey Bill!

El triángulo dorado se sintió extasiado de las alabanzas, disfrutaba cada instante de estar en la posición que siempre deseó. Muy en su interior, deseaba que gente bajo su mandato lo llamasen «líder», «emperador»… «Rey».

Desde ese momento ya existen registros más exactos de la historia. El soberano Bill Cipher llevó a todos sus súbditos a las zonas fuera de las dimensiones, donde residían los inconscientes, y acabó con todos sus enemigos, gracias a su reducción en número por las batallas anteriores, libradas por Hercólubus.

Lo que la historia no ha contado fue sobre un oscuro placer que el nuevo rey ocultó por mucho tiempo. Sentía adicción por destruir dimensiones ajenas, sin justificación alguna, al punto de provocar en él una excitación perversa. Se ha rumorado que al no poder acceder directamente, buscó nexos vivientes, seres de mentes influenciables pero de gran utilidad, los que hizo cumplir sus más grandes deseos a cambio de que cumplieran un cierto «favor». Cuando lo lograba, procedía a su más macabro plan: transformar la dimensión a su retorcido antojo y acabar con toda la vida existente. Este tipo de genocidio lo llamó, «cariñosamente», el « _Raromagedón_ ».

Con el pasar de los milenios, los caídos fueron olvidados y el esplendor de su hogar fue desvaneciendo, porque Bill solo pensaba en destruir otras dimensiones. Gracias a sus decisiones, crímenes cometidos y las sospechas confirmadas de volverse un destructor de mundos, la alianza interdimensional, legado de su predecesor, se quebrantó.

En tanto, los habitantes de la Segunda Dimensión se fueron dando cuenta lentamente que su señor era un tirano, pero ya era tarde: Bill acumuló tanto poder que ningún otro ser podía oponerse, y nunca más volvió a existir otra entidad tan poderosa como Hercólubus. Quienes se revelaron, fueron destruidos, pero la sedición fue tan prolongada que provocó que el triángulo perdiera la paciencia y destruyera su propia dimensión natal, para evitar mayores molestias. No sintió una pizca de compasión en ello, lo tomó como algo tan insignificante como estar sacando la basura. Escogió a unos pocos sobrevivientes y los llevó a una de las tantas dimensiones destruidas para volverla su nuevo hogar, transformándolo gradualmente hasta dejarlo como lo que hoy se le conoce como el Reino de las Pesadillas.

Todo el esplendor que el antiguo monarca se esmeró en forjar, se esfumó y los pocos habitantes que quedaron, se convirtieron en seres sin voluntad propia, bajo los caprichos de los camaradas criminales, adquiriendo personalidades desadaptativas y viviendo únicamente para venerar la magnificencia de Bill Cipher, una entidad nacida para obedecer, y que dobló la mano del destino para volverse el emperador, aun si eso significó caer bajo y traicionar a otros para lograrlo.

Eso lo convirtió en el auténtico rey de reyes.


	6. La vida es complicada

**Es hora de compartir un nuevo oneshot con ustedes. Esta vez, es un diálogo con un personaje de culto en los comics. Es considerado uno de los más complejos y poderosos en general, pero eso es otro tema.**

 **Sin más que decir, espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

En otra dimensión, cuya materia oscura (y por ende, el color del espacio) era levemente más azulada que la del universo conocido, era muy común la existencia de gigantescos soles de un brillante color verde, con una radiación tan potente que era imposible la existencia de objetos sólidos en los sistemas solares donde pertenecían. Solo planetas con la suficiente lejanía (básicamente, la distancia entre nuestro sol y el ya no considerado planeta Plutón) podía gozar de cierta solidez, lo que daba posibilidad de albergar grotescas formas de vida, en el sentido que la armonía de la naturaleza no existían.

Sin embargo, en uno de los tantos soles verdes, a un millón de kilómetros de su centro, se mantenía flotando un ser humanoide que emitía un brillo celeste, con las piernas cruzadas y sus manos apoyadas en sus rodillas, como sentado en el suelo emulando una posición de yoga. Se trataba de un ser proveniente de otra dimensión, de enorme musculatura, unas manchas en sus ojos que asemejaban ser ojeras, calvo y en su frente poseía un símbolo que recordaba un átomo. Ese ser, el cual no era afectado ni por las adversas condiciones del sol ni las del espacio, estaba meditando con sus ojos cerrados. Aquel ser tenía mucho en que pensar: en algún punto, fue un mortal común y corriente en su vida anterior, pero por un experimento fallido, su cuerpo sufrió una transmutación tal que terminó en la conversión de un ente prácticamente invencible. Su transformación no se debió únicamente al experimento, fue fruto de una combinación de factores que solo se dio en ese instante. Recibió un don de la naturaleza, obtuvo poderes fuera de toda comprensión: era capaz de transformar la materia a su voluntad, teletransportarse años luz de distancia en cosa de segundos y, en aquel momento, a otras dimensiones.

Aquel ser fue llamado, en su zona natal, como el Doctor Manhattan( ***** ).

Se había dado cuenta que sus semejantes, la sociedad donde perteneció alguna vez, no eran capaces de comprender las cosas de la manera en que él lo hacía. Era tal su aparente omnipotencia, que era considerado prácticamente como un dios. Decidió alejarse de ellos y desde entonces, ha deambulado en zonas recónditas que ninguna otra criatura ha recorrido antes.

Por ello, después de tanto tiempo, se llevó una enorme sorpresa (aunque imperceptible a la vista), al sentir la presencia de otro ente tan cerca de él. En esa vasta dimensión, de miles de millones de galaxias, se tuvo que encontrar precisamente en ese lugar, con ese ser tan familiar.

—Reconocería esa aura donde sea…

El Doctor Manhattan, habiendo hablado con serenidad e indiferencia, abrió sus ojos sin pupilas y giró su cabeza a la izquierda.

»… Bill Cipher.

Rápidamente, la forma de un triángulo dorado, de un solo ojo y sombrero de copa negro, se hizo visible.

—¡Doctor Manhattan! —dijo Bill, el triángulo—. ¡Que sorpresa verte por acá! ¡Creí que no tenías el poder de trasladarte a otras dimensiones!

—He estudiado los agujeros negros y su capacidad de producir agujeros de gusano. Descubrí la manera de crearlos, usando solo mis poderes.

—Vaya que eres sorprendente —dijo Bill, ocultando su envidia por ese joven dios, que había hecho avances extraordinarios en el manejo de su ilimitado poder—. El Doctor Manhattan, un mortal beneficiado por las circunstancias del destino, que terminó por convertirse en uno de nosotros.

El triángulo con sombrero se ganó tranquilamente a mirar el sol.

—Existe alguna causa por la que estés merodeando en esta dimensión? —dijo el Doctor.

—Nada en específico. Solo tuve las ganas de recorrer esta zona desierta, que no vale la pena destruir.

El ser azulado miró con algo de curiosidad al astral triangulo.

—No pareces animado, tu aura se siente mermada.

—Es algo difícil de pensar. Cuando crees tener todo bajo control y sientes que tu meta está al alcance de tu mano, algo cambia abruptamente y te derrumba como un castillo de naipes.

—No importa todo el poder que tengamos —dijo el ser azulado—, hay condiciones que se escapan de nuestro alcance. Lo supe al comprobar los horrores que conlleva el comportamiento del ser humano.

—Curioso que lo digas tú, siendo que alguna vez fuiste uno de ellos.

—Sí, alguna vez.

—Lo mío fue más específico. Engañé durante años a un iluso, que tenía el conocimiento suficiente para hacerme ingresar a su dimensión. Antes de concretarlo, el tipo abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de mis intenciones. Esa rata se sacrificó al entrar a mi dimensión, pero ha sido lo suficientemente astuto como para evadirme hasta ahora... ¡Y eso me frustra aún más, maldita sea!

Bill cambio el tradicional color amarillo de su forma visible a un rojo intenso. El Doctor Manhattan solo observo con indiferencia, hasta el momento que se calmó y volvió a su forma normal.

—No es ingenuo —dijo el ser de luz azul—. Tú te mueves de acuerdo a tus caprichos. Te dejas llevar por tus emociones más básicas, como el placer, y tornas tu poder a tus propios intereses. Es evidente que no confiará en ti.

Bill miro al doctor con molestia.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y desde cuando te importa lo que hago yo?

—No se trata de intereses. Es que para ser un dios, posees una personalidad predecible e infantil.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Bill volvió a cambiar a color rojo. En tanto, Manhattan salió de su posición de meditación, irguiéndose para prepararse a una batalla. Ambos se miraron fijamente, estudiando sus posibilidades. Sin embargo, no pasaron ni 15 segundos para que ambos se relajaran, había una condición que impedía que ambos se dañasen.

»Ah… no tiene caso —dijo Bill—, no estamos en un mismo plano de la creación. No nos tocaríamos ni para acariciarnos.

Bill Cipher solo podía transitar en el plano astral, no poseía la habilidad de cambiar al plano físico a placer y la única forma de comunicación con los mortales era a través de sus sueños. El caso del doctor Manhattan era todo lo contrario: su forma solo podía permanecer en el plano físico, debiendo obedecer las leyes físicas de la dimensión que estuviese en el momento, aunque tenía la facultad de modificarla y romperla a voluntad. No tenía la habilidad de viajar al plano astral y su poder no tenía alcance en aquel plano.

El hombre de brillo azul volvió a su pose de meditación. En tanto, Bill suspiró amargamente mientras miraba el verdusco sol.

—¿Sabes, Manhattan? La vida es complicada. Si somos dioses...

—Tú te haces llamar dios. Yo solo sufrí un accidente que me otorgó poderes, jamás me he sentido por sobre otras vidas.

—Ok, ok. Pero tú mismo lo dijiste: somos limitados a pesar de estar sobre los mortales. Ahora mismo, ninguno de los 2 puede interactuar directamente en el plano del otro. Hay eventos que no podemos cambiar, tenemos limitaciones a pesar de todo.

Manhattan, quien no mostraba realmente ganas de oír a ese demiurgo, recordó eventos en su natal planeta. Muy a pesar de su considerable poder, jamás fue capaz de cambiar el pensamiento humano, el que estuvo a punto de autodestruirse. La única forma de asegurar su supervivencia fue alimentando una mentira, una que costó una gran cantidad de vidas para hacerla lo más creíble posible.

»¿No has sentido la necesidad de tener más poder del que ya tienes? Personalmente, me gustaría hacer lo que más quisiera: abarcar todo sitio en el multiverso y los planos de la creación, cambiar las decisiones de vida de los demás a mi antojo, decidir la vida o la muerte hasta de la más insignificante criatura… pero no poseo el poder suficiente. Siéndote muy sincero, querido colega, yo deseo tu poder, así como posiblemente tú desees el mío. Sería excelente para aumentar el alcance de nuestro poder y ser una fuerza dominante.

El Doctor Manhattan, luego de pensar un poco, miró a Bill y dijo:

—No me convencerás de unirme a ti, si es lo que pretendes.

—¿Qué? —Exclamó el demiurgo con molestia—. ¡Por supuesto que no la quiero! Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me estoy sincerando, y vienes con que hablo con doble intención.

Bill miro un instante al doctor, para luego suspirar nuevamente con amargura. Sabía bien que Manhattan no lo tomaría en cuenta y no era para menos: su historial de engaños, que datan desde milenios, era suficiente motivo para que desconfiara de su presencia. Resignado, solo buscó cortar el dialogo.

»De acuerdo… Oye, si no te importa, estaré al otro lado del sol. Al igual que tú, tengo mucho en que pensar.

—Adelante. Mientras no interrumpas mi concentración.

Obedeciendo a sus palabras, Bill se teletransportó al otro lado de la enorme esfera de plasma verde. Quedó en posición de estar sentado en el suelo, con los pies estirados hacia el frente y llevando sus negros y delgados brazos hacia atrás, como si se estuviese sosteniendo de un piso imaginario. Ambos estuvieron en sus respectivas posiciones durante un día completo, ambos pensando en sus problemas, en las acciones que cometieron y en las consecuencias que acarrearon para llegar a su estado actual. Bill Cipher fue el primero en abandonar la dimensión, con rumbo hacia su hogar, el Reino de las Pesadillas. En tanto, el Doctor Manhattan salió de su posición de meditación y comenzó a vagar en ese lugar, con la esperanza de buscar algún evento físico, que le devolviese el sentimiento de asombro, aquel que había perdido cuando dejó de ser un mortal.

* * *

 **NOTAS**

 ***El Doctor Manhattan es un conocido personaje de los comics de** ** _Watchmen_** **, de** ** _DC comics_** **.**


	7. La reunión

**Hace tiempo no escribía nada acerca del triángulo amarillo, así que ahora les comparto un pequeño drabble que pensé no hace mucho.**

 **Espero lo disfrute.**

* * *

—¡Por la libertad!

Ese fue el grito unísono de los miembros de la «hermandad», en una de sus reducidas reuniones, en un salón secreto dentro de un recinto. Fueron decenas de hombres, hombres que lucharon por libertad, una libertad sometida por invasores de otras fronteras. Gracias a su perseverancia y, principalmente, su fe en un ente superior, estaban logrando lo que buscaron por años. Estaban repeliendo exitosamente a los invasores y, en la reunión, estaban celebrando dichosos su victoria, luego de firmar definitivamente un documento, que les daba legítimo derecho de ser libres y gobernar sin depender de otras jerarquías.

Para formalizar esta inminente victoria, los miembros más destacados estaban formando un círculo, con un particular dibujo de un triángulo con sombrero y 10 símbolos inentendibles para algunos de los miembros, los cuales rodeaban la figura. Sobre aquel dibujo, en medio del círculo formado, había un extraño objeto muy similar al dibujo cobre una mesa de madera: se trataba de una pirámide de color negro, dónde en su base habían formas similares a ladrillos y en su parte superior, un ojo representando la Providencia, según culturas antiguas. El objeto en particular parecía gozar de un antigüedad que ni los mismos miembros estaban seguros de responder, sin embargo, eso no era algo que les preocupase, porque la razón de su importancia radicaba en su función: Los asistentes a la reunión secreta lo utilizaban para convocar al ser divino que los ayudo en la guerra contra los opresores, el objeto antiguo era un artefacto que les permitía un contacto hacia otra dimensión, con el único propósito de ver al ente que los iluminó.

Una criatura muy similar a la del artefacto, de un color dorado con brazos y piernas negras y delgadas, un sombrero alargado y un ojo de mirada penetrante, muy similar a un fantasma. El ser divino apareció en el medio.

—¿Lo lograron? —preguntó el ser divino.

—Sí, señor Bill… —dijo uno de los miembros de la hermandad.

—¡Me alegra, Benja! ¡No saben lo orgulloso que estoy de ustedes, chicos!

—Usted fue la luz que iluminó nuestro oscuro camino —dijo otro de los miembros—. Nos llevó a la senda del conocimiento y la espiritualidad. Si no nos hubiera apoyado, Señor, no habríamos logrado lo que parecía imposible.

—No me den un crédito que no merezco, Jorgito. Fue gracias a sus capacidades y su determinación por querer la libertad, la libertad de hacer lo que desean. Pero ahora es tiempo del siguiente paso.

Los mortales en el salón miraron con mucha atención al demiurgo.

»¿Creen que es justo que solo ustedes gocen de esa libertad? Necesitan lograr que todos en el mundo tengan la libertad que ustedes han ganado. Deben incentivar a los demás oprimidos a que deseen esa libertad renegada, pongan todo para obtenerla y firmen esos papelitos que digan «yo soy libre», como lo están haciendo ahora, por lo que veo... ¿Quién hizo el papel?

—¡Yo, Señor! —dijo otro miembro de la hermandad.

—Excelente, Tomasito. No esperaba menos de ti.

El aludido elevo su pecho como gesto de orgullo, por tener el honor de ser mencionado por el sagrado triángulo.

»Cada pueblo merece su propia autonomía y necesitan de su ayuda para obtenerla. Esa es la solución para logar el tan ansiado orden mundial.

Luego de un momento, todos los miembros fueron a otra mesa y sostuvieron una copa con vino y las levantaron para recitar su discurso secreto, bebieron el brebaje para después devolver las copas a su lugar de inicio, se tomaron las manos para formar varios círculos humanos que rodeasen el artefacto negro y sintieron como sus cuerpos se rodeaban de una brillante luz azulada que rodeó toda la habitación. El demiurgo, flotando sobre el artefacto, levantó sus brazos a sus lados y los hizo flotar a todos, haciéndolos impresionar por los poderes que tenía. Los miembro se sintieron seres escogidos por un ser superior y estaban encima de todo juicio terrenal.

El triángulo sagrado, independiente de lo que decía a esos héroes de su tierra, tenía un propósito más allá de hacer guerra por límites imaginarios de tierra. Bill Cipher, como era llamado el triángulo, deseaba reunir todos los poderes existentes en el planeta y mantenerlos bajos el control de los artefactos negros, creados exclusivamente para contactar con el triángulo. Si reunía los suficientes artefactos repartidos en el planeta, podría tener el suficiente poder para crear un portal —incluso más si traía otras clases de poderes— y así tendría su tan anhelado traspaso a la dimensión de los seres humanos. Lo único que deseaba era entrar para conquistar y modificar toda la vida asistente. Sabía que, por las limitaciones tecnológicas y espirituales de las criaturas del planeta, su plan iría a paso lento. Pero manteniendo a criaturas inferiores a su mando, lograría estar en el alcance de todos los poderes del mundo tarde o temprano, los cuales controlaría secretamente, hasta lograr su objetivo final.

Después de todo, contaba con todo el tiempo del mundo para lograrlo.


	8. El devoto

**Es tiempo de una nueva historia con el triángulo déspota.**

 **Espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

Los 10 elegidos por el sacerdote fueron sentados en un círculo, cruzando sus piernas en pose de meditación y tomándose de las manos. En un profundo estado de posesión, formaron un círculo que rodeaba un dibujo en el suelo, con la forma de un triángulo con un ojo en la cima. Estos elegidos, 5 hombres y 5 mujeres en total, 2 niños y 2 niñas entre ellos, estaban vestidos con túnicas blancas de lino.

Estos estaban dentro de un humilde, pero concurrido santuario, en medio de la rústica ciudad en un desierto, preparándose todos los presentes para el ritual definitivo, todo gestionado de la mano del sacerdote, un hombre vestido con una túnica adornada con figuras de oro, con formas de ovejas, carneros y toros, y usando un báculo que poseía el mismo dibujo que el que rodeaban los elegidos, también tallado en oro. El hombre poseía una fuerte devoción al dios que veneraba, tanto que haría lo que fuera para cumplir su más grande designio, como muestra de sumisión incondicional. Había conocido por primera vez a su dios en una tarde de meditación, cuando había caminado por el desierto y se sentó para suplicar a los falsos dioses la respuesta al sentido a la vida. Luego de que el sol se ocultara en el horizonte, su cuerpo sintió una pequeña cantidad de energía fluir, la cual se hizo lentamente más fuerte. Era como si un torrente de agua fluyera en su interior, relajando su cuerpo. Los ojos del sacerdote vieron una figura vaga, un enorme ojo en medio de un triángulo y un pequeño sombrero, que lo llamaba.

—¿Eres un dios? —dijo el sacerdote ermitaño.

—Soy la respuesta para un hombre hambriento de sabiduría.

En la charla de preguntas y respuestas, el ente reveló buscar a un guía que llevase su mensaje al mundo mortal, pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza para encontrarlo. Afortunadamente conoció a ese hombre, que manifestaba una habilidad de percepción sensorial sobre el resto de sus símiles y que el cual quedó maravillado con su presencia para inmediatamente prometer ser su súbdito, para los deseos que él estimase conveniente. El dios que lo observó, agradecido del gesto de lealtad que el mortal le entregó, le pidió realizar una misión divina y, a cambio, recibiría un regalo.

Durante años, el sacerdote predicó con fervor la palabra de su dios a los ciudadanos de la tribu del desierto, con la promesa de abrirles los ojos hacia un mundo nuevo, más allá del sufrimiento y enfermedad. Con ello, pudo captar el interés de algunos que creyeron en su palabra, los cuales se convirtieron en fieles seguidores. El sacerdote tomó la mano de una de sus fieles y tuvo un hijo y una hija con ella. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo el esfuerzo por expandir la palabra, el ente sagrado no se sentía satisfecho, porque el tiempo de un mortal era limitado y no sabría si encontraría a alguien con poder espiritual tan fuerte como el del sacerdote. Fue ese incentivo lo que llevó a iniciar el ritual de unificación entre lo mortal e inmortal, en el cual, todos los fieles asistieron. El símbolo en el suelo, creación neta del sacerdote, fue confeccionado a imagen y semejanza del demiurgo. En el anillo que rodeaba el dibujo, habían 10 figuras inentendibles, los cuales fueron basados en características especiales que los elegidos poseían.

3 de los escogidos en el círculo eran sus hijos y su esposa. Ellos creyeron fielmente en la causa de su esposo el sacerdote, porque ellos también vieron al dios durante el periodo de predicación. Dedujeron que la humanidad estaba cegada y debía abrir los ojos ante este nuevo ser, que les daría una vida diferente a la que conocían. Así que, sin dudarlo, se ofrecieron para el gran ritual.

—Padre —dijo su hija—, no sabes cuántos deseos tengo de que nuestro dios cambie el mundo.

Una enorme sonrisa se formó en el rostro del sacerdote. Llevó su mano a la cabeza de su hija y la acarició con una paternal suavidad.

El rito dio inicio, los elegidos dejaron entrar a sacerdote al cículo. El devoto se ubicó en el medio, sobre el ojo del triángulo y sosteniendo su báculo. Los demás fieles se juntaron en multitud para orar. El líder recitó unas palabras de un idioma inentendible para cualquiera ajeno a la congregación, pero los fieles lo tenían tan familiarizado, que podían entenderlo con total naturalidad.

Durante horas, pronunciaron una y otra vez los mismos versos hasta que el sol se ocultó en el horizonte. Luego de llegada la noche, las líneas del dibujo en el suelo emitieron un leve brillo blanco, el cual fue elevando su intensidad hasta volverse cegadora. Los 10 elegidos en el círculo adquirieron similar brillo y abrieron sus ojos, para revelar el inusual cambio de color en sus iris a un dorado brillante. Estos emitieron unas palabras muy distintas a las que pronunció el sacerdote, asemejaban ser balbuceos que no concordaban con el idioma aprendido por la entidad.

Los elegidos ya no eran formas corpóreas, sino luz. Aquella luz se expandió lentamente en el santuario, los demás fieles abrieron sus brazos para recibirla. Cuando eran cubiertos, también dejaban sus formas físicas y se unificaban con la luz. Luego de cubierto el santuario, se expandió hacia más allá, cubriendo a las demás personas que vivían en las cercanías, creyentes o no, quienes también desaparecían en el blanco fulgor que terminó por cubrir a todo ser vivo en la tribu del desierto, humanos y animales.

Una vez desaparecida la potente luz, no había nadie, no había vestigio de vida en el lugar, solo un hombre dentro del santuario estaba llevando su sonriente rostro hacia arriba, con sus ojos cerrados. El sacerdote soltó su báculo y lo dejó caer al suelo, estaba satisfecho de su cometido. Estaba en completa soledad, en medio de extrañas figuras minerales de color negro, en donde alguna vez estuvieron los fieles. El ritual transformó a todos ser vivo cercano en aquellos artefactos que ahora poblaban la desértica tribu, de diversas figuras de animales, principalmente de serpientes. En donde estuvieron los elegidos, quedaron unas pirámides de color negro, con la figura de un ojo en la cima. Todos los artefactos manifestaban un enorme poder divino, los cuales tenían la suficiente fuerza para comunicarse, ya sin dificultad, con el ser triangular que inició todo. El sacerdote sabía de antemano las consecuencias que ocurrirían, pero de todos modos, llevó a cabo el plan para cumplir el deseo de su dios, porque su voluntad era más que cualquier ser vivo de vida limitada. Con total paz interior, tomó uno de los artefactos del círculo, correspondiente a su hijo, e invocó a ese ser. Cuando el último se manifestó, se veía con mayor claridad que cuando lo veía en su mente.

—Fuiste capaz de cumplir mi máximo deseo —dijo el dios triangular.

—Todo para cambiar la humanidad, mi señor Bill Cipher.

El triángulo divino no poseía ningún otro sentido más que un ojo, además de pies y brazos delgados y negros. Emuló una sonrisa con solo arquear su único ojo.

—Agradezco enormemente que haya servido a mi causa, una que necesitaba sacrificios necesarios para transformarse en los objetos de comunicación, los cuales reunirás mientras llevas mi palabra a cada hombre, mujer y niño de las cercanías. Tus nuevos fieles tendrán que servirme hasta que te ayuden a reunir todos los artefactos y así tenga el poder suficiente para traerme a su mundo. Así que como lo prometí, te he dado el regalo de la inmortalidad.

—Sus deseos son órdenes, señor y su regalo, una bendición. Pero quiero pedirle un nuevo deseo…

El triángulo se mantuvo en espera de las palabras de su más leal lacayo.

»Deme un nombre… Bautíceme, mi Señor.

El Triángulo quedó extrañado ante esa tal petición, ya que no veía un sentido en particular.

—¿Un nombre?

—Sólo usted tiene la potestad de nombrar a un mortal como yo, mi señor.

—Bien, si tanto lo deseas… a ver… te llamaré _Lateralis_ ( ***** ), por haber sido mi brazo derecho en este mundo. Ese será tu nombre a partir de ahora.

—Lateralus… —dijo el sacerdote, pronunciando equívocamente lo dicho por el ente.

—Eh… No, no lo dije así. Dije…

—Gracias señor no sabe cuánto le agradezco.

—Em… bueno, no importa. Da lo mismo.

Y desde ese entonces el sacerdote Lateralus, habiendo destruido su propia tribu natal, llevó algunos de los artefactos a una nueva civilización cercana, captando a nuevos prosélitos a tomar las piedras, para mostrarlas a otras civilizaciones más y así, volver a la tierra de origen y reunir todos los artefactos para el fin último: la llegada de Bill al mundo terrenal. Tal fue la influencia de Lateralus, que mucha gente llegó a creer en ese ser divino que tanto hablaba, mientras podía cumplir sus más bajos deseos gracias al poder de los artefactos.

Pero Bill no era el único ser divino: otros seres, guardianes de los mortales, estaban aterrados del pecado que se expandió un tanta rapidez. Ya no había salvación para ellos, debía haber una purga para limpiar el pecado. Por ello, lograron contactar a un mortal honesto, que no había sido corrompido por ningún artefacto y le pidieron crear un arca que contuviera a una pareja de todos los animales del planeta e iniciar la nueva etapa de reproducción. Una vez construida el arca y habiendo abordado a los animales, un diluvio se produjo sin parar hasta borrar todo indicio de tierra con los océanos, los que borraron a casi toda la humanidad y donde sólo sobreviviría ese hombre y algunos escogidos no corrompidos, para llevar a su especie y la de todos los animales del planeta a un nuevo comienzo. El diluvio ocurrió durante 40 días y 40 noches, donde los artefactos fueron dispersados en el mundo y, aunque no fueron destruidos, se fueron perdiendo en las profundidades y en otras partes. No se volvió a saber nada de esos objetos ni del hombre que los creó, sino hasta siglos después, cuando unos viajeros lo encontraron de por casualidad y volvieron a tener contacto con el demiurgo triangular.

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

 ***** ** _Lateralis_** **(del latín, «lateral») es una palabra usada comúnmente en la medicina inglesa, referido a partes laterales del cuerpo humano.**


End file.
